


The Naming of the Babe

by AmeliaHope



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaHope/pseuds/AmeliaHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight amendment to the scene in Lady Mary's bedroom just before midnight. Using most of the lines from the scene and a few of my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming of the Babe

There was a gentle knock at the door.

“May we come in?” Lady Mary said, asking to enter her own bedroom for the first time.

“Of course, my Lady.” Mr Bates said. Lady Mary and Henry Talbot entered the room. “Mr Talbot.” Bates added.

“How are you feeling?” Lady Mary asked as she sat down at the end of the bed.

“Tired, my Lady. But wonderful.”

“He’s beautiful.” Lady Mary gently stroked his head. “Have you decided what you'd like to do?”

“I’d like to go on working, my Lady, if we can sort out the baby.”

Lady Mary nodded. “We’ll have him in the nursery here during the day. To be followed by a young Talbot, in due course, and then we’ll see.”

The door opened and Lord Grantham appeared bearing champagne. “I’ve come to summon Lady Mary and Mr Talbot downstairs to see in the New Year with us. This is for you.” He walked over to place the tray down beside the bed.

“Thank you, your Lordship, that’s very kind.”

“Is it that time already, did Edith get off alright?” Mary asked.

“Oh yes, hours ago. Is this the new arrival?” Lady Grantham said, approaching the bed.

“It is, my Lady. I am a father and I have a son.” Mr Bates looked like he would burst with pride.

“We have a son, John.”

“Congratulations to you both.”

“I’m ever so sorry to be in here.” Anna said, looking embarrassed.

“We’ll be gone as soon as she is able, my Lady.” Bates said proudly from the side of the bed.

“Nonsense. You’re to stay here as long as you like. I’ve asked Mrs Hughes to prepare us a room down the hall for the time being.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

“When you’re ready to leave, we’ll arrange for a car to take the three of you home.” Lady Grantham said. “But you must stay at least until tomorrow. You need to rest.”

“Thank you, my Lady.”

“Have you thought of a name?” Lord Grantham asked.

“We have, my Lord.” Mr Bates looked down at his wife who nodded. “We’d like to call him Robert, after you, my Lord. We can think of no better man to name our son for.”

Anna smiled up at her husband. “Robert John Bates.” She added.

Lord Grantham looked stunned. “Oh. I say.”

Lady Grantham smiled. “How nice.”

“We hope you don’t mind, my Lord.” Mr Bates said.

“I would be honoured. Honoured and thrilled.” He temporarily forgot himself, beaming with unreserved pleasure. “Happy New Year.”

"Happy New Year."


End file.
